I Hate This Part Right Here
by 0o.Hikaru.o0
Summary: Serie de drables desde el punto de vista de los personajes de Hetalia, varias parejas, USAxUK S.ItaxSP FranxCana ItaxAle entre otras. Son cortos, pero quise subirlos porque... bueno, yo tambien odio esa parte. CAP 9 Gilbert x Elizabetha
1. Arthur x Alfred

Holaaa :) acabo de decubrir que puedo actualizar desde el word pad, asi que pronto subire un nuevo capitulo de mi otra historia de Fem!USA jeje, esque estoy de vacaciones y no he podido actualizar... :(

#Bueno, esta vez traigo una serie de drables tristes basados en la cancion del mismo nombre del titulo del fic, con variedad de parejas como protagonistas. Se aceptan sugerencias de parejas, que no se me ocurren mas que dos jeje yy abueno dejen reviews ya lla voy con el disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Axis power hetalia no me pertenece, o seria la dueña del mundo, literalmente xD

Pareja: USAxUK (punto de vista de Arthur)

Palabras: 362

* * *

Entro en la habitacion, esta tan vacia como siempre. Escucho el eco de mis pasos resonando en las paredes desnudas, el frio del suelo me hace temblar. Ese calor ha desaparecido; no he podido retenerlo por mas tienpo. Se ha ido en busca de su dueño, dejandome tambien, solo en esta habitacion vacia.  
Sonrio mirando al suelo, donde te solias sentar, abstrayendorte de todo lo que te rodeaba mientras hacias algo, no se, dibujar, a lo mejor. Y cuando me oias entar me mirabas con esa sonrisa tuya tan alegre, tan sincera, la que brindaba todo ese calor que ya no esta. Malditos pensamientos amargos que empañan cada pensamiento feliz.  
Dicen que la ausencia aviva el olvido, pero lo que hace es alimentar el recuerdo, como si añadieras cada vez mas leña a la hoguera de emociones que me carcomen por dentro.  
Hoy vuelve a ser 4 de Julio, y el no esta.

El momento de la despedida sigue grabado a fuego en mi mente, la lluvia, el olor a polvora y cenizas, y yo sin poder recoger los pedazos de mi alma del suelo junto con mi cuerpo. Las piernas no me sostienen, como tampoco mi corazon. Y solo puedo verte marchar.  
No se en que momento consigo agarrar tu mano con un ultimo impulso. Quiero decirte muchas cosas. Que te necesito aqui. Que no quiero que te marches. Pero no lo hago. Las palabras mueren en mi garganta. Y tu vas soltando mi mano poco a poco. Nuestros dedos se separan con lentitud, como si ellos mismos quisieran mantenerse no lo consiguen. Se que nadie puede. Solo puedo prolongar el contacto por un segundo, y luego tu tacto ya no se siente mas. El vacio se ciñe a mi por el frio de mis dedos. Y tu desapareces. Odio esa parte, justo ahi.

Las lagrimas son las unicas que consiguen traerme de vuelta, siempre es igual. O nada es igual desde que se marcho, segun como se mire. Doy una patada a la caja de carton que he traido conmigo, arrojandola lejos; esta vez, tampoco voy a poder empacar sus cosas. Las dejare en su lugar un año mas.

* * *

...reviews?


	2. Lovino x Antonio

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece,si no, seria la dueña del mundo (literalmente xD)

**Pareja:** Antonio x Lovino (PoV Lovino)

_Su mano acaricia mi cabeza, mientras yo me retuerzo como si me molestara. Hace caso omiso a la sarta de insultos falsos que salen a traves de mis labios, porque entiende exactamente como me siento. Y eso hace que todavia sea mas cruel.  
Porque aun sabiendo la verdad, aun sabiendo que lo que digo significa un "no te vallas", el se ira. Otra vez, sin importarle nada, sin saber si va a regresar._

_Es su deber como nacion, si, pero aun asi... Me mira, sonrie, y se despide. Me dice que volvera, yo no se si creerle. Solo puedo enfurrunñarme como un niño pequeño, como un maldito mocoso enfadado con su papa._

Pero el no es mi padre. No es ningun miembro de mi familia. No me pertenece... y eso es lo que mas duele.  
No tengo ningun derecho a pedirle que no se marche, por eso es que no lo hago. Solo puedo insultarle una y otra vez, una vez mas, mientras el proceso se repite. De pronto, deja de revolverme el pelo, quedandose frente a mi. Murmura una despedida sin borar la sonrisa, mientras yo siento que no podre aguantar las lagrimas ni un minuto mas. Se da la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta principal, dandome una ultima oportunidad para detenerle.

_Que tonteria, sabe que no lo hare. Porque soy un maldito cobarde. Porque no puedo ser sincero con el.  
Y la puerta se cierra tras el, tras su sonrisa, y el sol se va. Ya no habra luz hasta que vuelva. Y odio esa parte, justo ahi._


	3. Ludwing x Feliciano

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, por tercera vez xDDDD

Notas: aww gracias por los reviewws me hicieron muuuy feliz :3 la unica pareja que no habia pensado es DinxNoru, thanks! :D pensare en algo ^^ la proxima que suba sera Francia X Canada ^^ Espero que les guste jeje

**Pareja:** Ludwing x Feliciano (PoV Ludwing)

* * *

_La linea enemiga es muy extensa. Puedo leerlo en sus ojos, todos han venido para verme caer. Pero no me importa, porque me lo merezco. He causado tanto daño, sin tener ninguna excusa posible, que ya no hay vuelta atras. Japon aun resiste, ¿pero para que? nunca tuvo sentido, y ahora tampoco lo tiene. Y menos desde que el ya no esta a mi lado._

_Soy un soldado, acostumbrado a las guerras y al dolor, a la perdida y a la victoria. El no, era un extraño en ese mundo al venir de uno mas luminoso. De uno mas inocente.  
Siempre quise alejarlo de este infierno en el que ahora estoy, pero ambos sabiamos, el tanto como yo, que al final acabaria por llegar. Y por ese mismo motivo, porque no lo pudimos evitar, ninguno de los dos, ahora estabamos el uno frente al otro una vez mas... cada uno a un lado de la linea de tiro._

_No puedo creer que esto este pasando. El es demasiado inocente para estas guerras, para esta crueldad, ¿quien le ha hecho venir? ¿quien en su sano juicio le traeria?_

_La respuesta llega a mi cerebro en forma de una dolorosa punzada: Ellos lo saben. Saben que yo nunca podria hacerle daño. Y lo estan usando contra mi por ese mismo motivo._

_Les odio, le odio tanto en sete mismo momento... Las ganas de luchar, de hacerles pagar por lo que le estan haciendo sufriri al tenerle aqui, se mezclan con el deseo de rendirme y que todo acabe. No quiero derramar la sangre de su gente. No quiero que la guerra llegue a dañarle._

_Pero entonces llega el momento desde el que ya no hay vuelta atras. Del otro lado del campo de batalla llega la orden de atacar. Le busco con la mirada, mientras nuestras tropas avanzan unas contra las otras. Y le encuentro alli, llorando, temblando de miedo. Duda de mi, de si voy a hacerle daño o no. Dios sabe que no puedo._

_Me he vuelto debil; mi debilidad es el._

_Mientras se produce el choque y comienzan los disparos, veo como agacha su mirada y saca un arma. Odio esa parte. Justo ahi._

* * *

_reviewwwssss pliizzz :D_


	4. Ivan x Yao

****

Disclaimer: ...? Que hetalia no me pertenecee -.-"

**Pareja:** Yao x Ivan (PoV Yao)

* * *

_Es normal para mi no poder ver en tus ojos tanto como quisiera. Se que escondes todo un mundo en tu interior que nunca me mostraras, por miedo a que me asuste y me vaya de tu lado, como tantas otras personas han hecho antes. Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que pueda llegar a descubrir, quisiera saberlo todo de ti._

_Y asi, cuando volvieras a casa con esa mirada otra vez, podria saber que te pasa. No tendria que preguntarte si todo ha ido bien cuando ya se que no. No tendria que sorprenderme al encontrarme con una nueva herida cuando acaricio tu espalda. No tendria que temblar al oirte llorar en esas noches, cuando añades un nuevo pedazo de tu dolor al cajon._

_Y sin embargo no puedo hacer nada mas que brindarte mi apollo, intentando hacerte comprender que no me voy a separar de tu lado pase lo que pase. Dices que representas al invierno, pero yo puedo sentir tu calor. A pesar de que los demas no lo vean.  
He visto esa sonrisa verdadera que escondes a los demas, he visto una mirada de ternura brotando de esos ojos tan frios que ahora muestras, y sin embargo... sigues escondiendote de mi._

_Esta vez, llegas a casa con la mirada oculta tras un bloque de hielo. Quiero preguntarte, pero se que aun asi no me diras nada. Lo hago igualmente. Y resulta que otra vez tenia razon. Simplemente me saludas mientras pasas de largo por mi costado. Se que mas tarde podre abrazarte, decirte que todo esta bien mientras sigamos juntos. Pero ahora no puedo hacer nada mas que ver como te alejas, congelandote, envolviendote en ese hielo que tanto detesto ver en ti.  
Y odio esa parte, aru. justo ahi._


	5. Feliks x Toris

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia axis powers no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador jeje

**Pareja:** Toris x Felics (PoV Toris)

_

* * *

_

_Hoy hace frio, igual que ayer. El calor parece huir despavorido de este lugar, y no le culpo. Yo tambien lo haria si pudiera. Seguro que todo el que me falta esta junto a ti, los fenix nacen del fuego, ¿no es asi? Y sin embargo, a pesar de que dices ser capaz de renacer de ti mismo despues de cada caida, no fuiste capaz de ayudarme aquella vez._

_Aun parece que puedo verte alli, sobre la nieve, mientras me arrastran lejos de ti. Te pido, te suplico que te levantes, que no dejes que me lleven, pero tu no haces nada. Ni siquiera intentas moverte para agarrar mi mano extendida. Y aunque lo se, aunque siempre supe que no me ibas a ayudar, mantuve mi mano hacia ti, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que la agarraras.  
No creo necesario aclararlo, pero aun asi dire que no lo hiciste. Nunca pensaste hacerlo, ¿verdad?_

_Ni aunque yo siempre te llamara para ofrecerte mi ayuda cuando creia que ibas a estar en peligro. En verdad, suena un poco patetico; me costo mucho tiempo entender que no sentias lo mismo que yo. Aun despues de esto, seguia desangrandome lentamente cada vez que te veia de nuevo. Hablabas normalmente con cualquiera que no fuera yo, dejando a las personas que estaban a mi lado para el final._

_Y entonces la secuencia se repetia, una vez mas, como en un bucle infinito condenado a seguir gurando en distintos escenarios:_

_Te paras frente a mi, la culpa apunto de anegar tus ojos en lagrimas. Pero no lloraras, no delante de mi. Eres orgulloso, siempre lo has sido, y si no lo fueras no serias tu. Entonces musitas un saludo, al que yo correspondo con un gesto de la cabeza. No puedo decir nada mas, ni tu tampoco; los mismos brazos que la primera vez me alejan de tu lado de nuevo. Como aquella vez, en la fria nieve, pero con una leve diferencia: esta vez, es tu mano la que se extiende hacia mi. Agarrala, pareces decir con la mirada, agarrala y salgamos de aqui. Pero es mi turno de girar y caminar hacia delante, sin hacer caso a tu ruego silencioso. Cada paso que me aleja de ti sume mi corazon en el mas crudo invierno. Y odio esa parte. De veras que odio esa parte, justo ahi._


	6. Matt x Francis

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no, no, no y no es mio. Es de Hideaki.

**Pareja:** Mathew x Francis (PoV Mathew)

Gracias a la gente que me deja review o simplemente me agega a favoritos o alerta :D me hacen feliz!

* * *

_Estoy acostumbrado a desaparecer. A que la gente no note mi presencia a pesar de que este ahi. Nadie me toma en cuenta, sin embargo, tu siempre lo hiciste. Desde el primer momento en que me viste supiste que yo estaba ahi. ¿Porque? ¿Que podria tener de especial un mocoso medio invisible para ti? Nunca lo he sabido, y nunca te preguntare. No quiero saber la respuesta, me da miedo. No quiero saber que lo hiciste por pena o por compasion. Prefiero creer que lo que hiciste fue fruto del cariño. A pesar de todo... soy mas feliz asi._

_Los años que pase contigo, en mi niñez, creo que fueron los mejores de mi vida. Aunque, siendo como eres, desaparecias todo el tiempo, siempres volvias a mi lado. Me levantabas en brazos de pequeño, me revolvias el cabello de joven, y me llenabas de besos de mayor. Has estado presente en todas las etapas de mi vida, llegando y viendote marchar, pero aun asi yo era feliz._

_¿Cuando fue que esto cambio? ¿Cuando fue que tus atenciones dejaron de ser suficientes? Empece a querer mas, a no quere que te marcharas nunca. Pero no podia retenerte. Yo solo era una estacion mas, un puerto seguro donde detenerte cada vez que necesitaras un respiro. Porque yo siempre iba a estar ahi. Pero...ya...ya no puedo mas..._

_Tu sigues siendo lo mas importante para mi, y yo... solo soy un objeto de tu propiedad. Pero esta vez... lo siento mucho, porque no voy a esta ahi. Cuando vuelves del trabajo y vienes a abrazarme, esquivo tu cuerpo con el movimiento adecuado, sin borrar la sonrisa que herede de mi hermano, mientras camino hacia otro rincon de la casa. Tu solo te quedas viendome sin decir nada, no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad? Ya se que no, yo tampoco. Pero ambos sabiamos que finalmente pasaria._

_No quiero seguir siendo tu juguete, tienes millones y puedes usarlos cuando quieras. Me llamas por mi nombres, pero yo no volteo a ver. Vuelves a hacerlo, esta vez en un susurro entrecortado y afectado, pero sigo sin dejar de caminar lejos de ti. Odio... odio esta parte... cuando llamas mi nombre por tercera vez, descubriendo que es lo que pasa, arrepentido al pensar "ya se canso" ... la odio de veras, justo aqui... pero no he podido evitarlo_


	7. tino x Belward

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es exclusivamente propiedad de Hideaki

**Pareja**: Tino x Belward (PoV Tino)

Gracias a las personas que me dejan reviews, *_*

* * *

_Sabes que soy feliz a tu lado. Siempre lo he sido, aunque al principio me diera miedo estar contigo. Pero aprendi a querer esos gestos tan frios y a la la vez tan calidos, que solo tienes conmigo. Cuando me abrazas como si fuera a marcharme de tu lado. Cuando dices que me quieres marcando tus palabras con ese terrible acento. Amo tanto tus defectos como tus virtudes, y sin embargo... a pesar de todo lo que te quiero no puedes dejar atras el pasado._

_Lo se, cuando miras la nieve puedo verlo en tus ojos. Le recuerdas, a pesar de todo lo que te hizo. Le echas de menos. Quieres y no quieres estar a su lado, y ver ese juego de emociones reflejado en tu siempre inexpresivo rostro hace que tenga ganas de llorar._

_Llorar porque, por un momento, tus pensamientos no son para mi. Son para aquella persona que tanto daño te hizo, y a la que tanto amaste una vez. Pensabas que no me daria cuenta, ¿no es asi? Pensabas que nunca sabria lo que buscan tus ojos al ver un paisaje nevado. A una figura alta emergiendo de la nieve, de entre los arboles, para dedicarte aquella despiadada sonrisa. Y tu le gritarias y le amenazarias para que no se acercara a nosotros, pero al mismo tiempo tu corazon latiria con fuerza por volverle a ver. Pero sabes que el te golpearia si te acercas, preparado para empezar una nueva pelea, aunque el tambien se muriera por verte._

_Lo peor es que, maldita sea, se todo eso y aun asi estoy a tu lado. Porque te quiero mas que eso, y puedo soportar que no ocupe todos los rincones de tu corazon. Y aun asi, cuando damos media vuelta para volver a casa, agarrado de tu mano, no puedo evitar volver la vista atras. Y de nuevo le veo, entre los arboles. El tambien ha venido a verte. El tambien te echa de menos._

_Pero me callo y no digo nada. Y me siento miserable porque se que con este gesto os estoy haciendo sufrir a los dos. Aferro mas tu mano y camino mas deprisa. Y si... odio esta parte, justo aqui._


	8. Vash x Roderich

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, a no ser que pague los derechos de autor a Hideaki, cosa que no voy a hacer xDD

**Pareja:** Suiza x Austria (PoV Suiza)

*o* muchas gracias por los reviews! me hacen muy muy feli8z, como no tienen ni idea *o*

**EDIT:** por culpa de las tildes y las "ñ" que faltaban, malditos teclados británicos...

* * *

_Lo habia olvidado._

_De veras habia olvidado... esa sensación._

_Como era el tenerlo aquí, rozando mi espalda._

_Su corazón contra mis omoplatos late fuerte. Puedo notarlo como si no estuviera tras sus costillas..._

_Hacía mucho tiempo que no le cargaba de esa manera._

_Sus brazos cuelgan a ambos lados de mi cuello, sobre mis hombros, negandose a agarrarse a mí._

_Qué orgulloso es, siempre lo ha sido, el muy aristócrata._

_Pero aun así ahí está, apenas se ha quejado una vez. Nunca le ha puesto muchas ganas a eso de resistirse, siempre la misma excusa, "es mas barato que llamar una ambulancia..."_

_Sería aun más barato si pudieras defenderte por ti mismo aunque solo fuera una vez. Aunque la culpa es mia, aver, ¿qué hago ayudandote otra vez? ¿Qué hago volviendo a llevarte a mi espalda, como cuando niños? No me has pedido ayuda, sin embargo, aquí estoy. Y una vez más te digo que será la última vez que te cargue. Y una vez más, será mentira. Lo sé, lo sabes, nos estamos engañando el uno al otro. Ambos dejamos de creer en esta farsa hace ya mucho, pero aun asi... la seguimos manteniendo._

_¿No es absurdo? Aqui nadie engaña a nadie. Pero otra vez vuelvo a disimular cuando tus brazos me aprietan mas fuerte. Y tu vuelves a disimular cuando aminoro el paso para tardar más en llegar a casa. Y, una vez alli, ambos disimularemos mientras te curo las heridas, porque somos dos idiotas cobardes incapaces de reconocer que se quieren demasiado._

_Y si. Esta es la parte que odio. La odio porque todo es una gran mentira que mantenemos por orgullo. Porque tú no diras que me amas, y yo, aunque lo sepa, tampoco voy a decirlo. Y asi cada dia la herida se ira agrandando un poquito mas, hasta tragarnos por completo, sin dejar ni rastro de nosotros dos. Y odio esta parte, justo ahí, porque, lo mas irónico de todo, es que podría evitarse con dos simples palabras. Y los dos sabemos que hablar no cuesta dinero._


	9. Gilbert x Elizabetha

**Hetalia no me pertenece -w- …woa, cuento hacía que no actualizaba esta…**

* * *

**PoV Gilbert.**

_Corro todo lo que puedo, agotando mis energías, las pocas que me quedan. Sé que pronto me desplomaré, lo noto en cada uno de mis músculos, de los que la fuerza empieza a escaparse. Sé que si me caigo no podré levantarme nunca más.  
Aun así no me detengo. El increíble yo tiene que cumplir su promesa._

_No puede terminar así, me niego a aceptarlo. Este no puede ser el final de todo lo que he logrado, de todo lo que construí.  
Me niego a creerlo, pero sin embrago, mi desaparición es ya un hecho; todo se viene abajo, se desvanece, se desmorona. De mi grandioso imperio de antaño solo quedará una vaga referencia en los libros de historia. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, alguien recuerde mi asombroso paso por el mundo…quién sabe. Era tan divertido estar solo._

_Veo la casa a lo lejos; solo un pequeño esfuerzo más. Pienso en qué dirá cuando me vea. ¿Me sonreirá por una vez? ¿Llorará acaso? Puede que me golpee con la sartén, como siempre._

…_preferiría esta última opción. Así nuestro encuentro no sabría tanto a despedida, si no a uno de esos días normales, en los que me echaba a patadas sabiendo que no tardaría en volver. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El increíble yo no se rendiría por una simple sartén, ni aunque la manejara esa loca._

_Y sin embargo, al llegar a mi destino, todo termina de caerse a pedazos._

_Sí, hemos llegado a la parte que odio. Odio esta parte, justo aquí. Porque la puerta está abierta, pero ella no está. El silencio de una casa vacía es lo único que me recibe. Y mis fuerzas se caen por un acantilado._

_Arrastro los pies hasta la mesa, dónde descansa un teléfono descolgado, como abandonado en medio de una llamada, y junto a él una nota. Sonrío al leerla; quién iba a pensar que ambos tendríamos la misma idea.  
Agarro el papel y la pluma que han dejado a su lado, antes de que mis rodillas cedan ante mi peso. Me duele el pecho, y me cuesta respirar. Aun así escribo, lo que pordría decirse la última frase de mi grandioso diario, el broche de oro que cierra mis memorias; una despedida.  
Porque se la prometí. Y porque el grandioso yo siempre cumple sus promesas._

_Mis ojos se cierran. ¿Dónde iré ahora…?  
Con cuidado, dejo la nota sobre la mesa. Espero que la encuentre, la muy tonta. Sé que no quedará otro rastro de mí cuando vuelva._

_Una de las últimas cosas que pienso es que echaré de menos tomarme una buena cerveza con West. Es extraño saber que algo tan simple como eso no podré hacerlo nunca más._

_En medio de la oscuridad, oigo la puerta abrirse con fuerza, golpeándose con la pared, pero ya es demasiado tarde. ¿Es que nunca puedes ser puntual? Seguro que incluso ahora me estás echando la culpa a mí._

…_se muy feliz, Elizabetha. Y por encima de todo, sigue siendo tú. Ah, y tómate algo a mi salud de vez en cuando. En fin:_

_Auf__wiedersehen__. La vida es muy corta._

* * *

**Sé que el tema está muy sobreexplotado, pero nunca había escrito sobre esta pareja, y me encajaba con el tema del fic. -w- gracias por leer.**


End file.
